1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements for the playing of a Bingo game or the like, and more particularly to a game board and marker sheet which permit multiple games to be played using a single marker sheet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known to play Bingo or similar games with "hard cards" of sufficient rigidity to permit repeated use. In the course of a single play, a player will cancel the announced Bingo numbers with chips, corn kernels, shifting slides, or the like.
During an extended Bingo session, "specials" are typically played using "special" paper sheets imprinted with Bingo numbers which are color-coded to identify the particular "special." These paper sheets are suitable for only one play since a marker is used to cancel the announced number. In addition, these "special" sheets are often numbered with progressively different plate numbers and further provided with special numbers to prevent tampering.
Thus, much time and effort is spent in this tamper-proofing process. This time and effort is further multiplied by the fact that normally a sheet can only be used for a single play. In addition, this single play results in significant amounts of paper being used in each Bingo session.
My earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,878, describes a Bingo game and process of playing the same wherein a pocket is provided for a card having a predetermined pattern of markings. This card is inserted within the pocket and positioned at predetermined intervals in the direction of insertion so that various sets of markings are sequentially visible via openings in the pocket. Accordingly, a single card is available for multiple plays.
However, it is advantaqeous to provide a game board which allows a "special" card to be used for an even greater number of plays. Also, simplification of the manufacturing process and reduction of materials are also desired results.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved device and process for effecting play of Bingo games and specials which results in a significant reduction in paper or other printed materials.
It is another object of the present invention to further reduce the time and effort involved in tamper-proofing "special" cards by eliminating full coloring of the cards and reference numerals or characters.
It is a further object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objects via a relatively simple manufacturing process.
These and other objects will become apparent from the specification and drawings which follow.